User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob James
Jacob Marcus James '''was the second youngest child of the James family behind Haley James. He was born a day after his older sister Haley at 12:00 PM February 2nd 1989. Background Early life Jacob was born on February 2nd 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James and is the last child of the James family. He liked the idea of having sister to play with while he was growing up be Jacob did not imagine having three other sisters (Vivan, Taylor and Quinn) and three brothers. Sometimes Jacob likes to keep to himself unless someone starts a friendly conversation with him. At the age of nine Jacob was diagnosed with attention deficit disorder and was placed in a school named The Citadel in Tree Hill. Most of his childhood Jacob bonded with Haley, Quinn and Taylor. During his childhood Jacob met his best friends Brooke Davis and Claire Watson. Jacob helped the cheerleading squad win sparkle classic even against the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleaders though he did not know that Brooke was captain at the time. Once Claire moved away Jacob fell into a depression and would often cut himself until stopped him and would not believe Jacob was a psychopath. By the time Jacob got transferred to Tree Hill High he felt as if everyone disliked him because of the way he is but it seemed some of the students and teachers welcomed him. After beginning the rest of his junior year at Tree Hill High Jacob became friends with Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Jimmy Edwards, Mouth McFadden, Bevin Mirskey and Skills. In season one Jacob starts a relationship with Bevin Mirskey who was sweet towards him. Following his break up with Bevin Jacob felt heartbroken and he leaned towards newcomer Rachel Gatina in season three who actually had feelings for Jacob. Soon when Jacob helped Brooke and her cheerleaders work on a routine Jacob wasn't aware of Brooke making a special trophy for him which really threw Jacob off guard. During his childhood Jacob witnessed the murdering of Claire's mother Sherry who was a police officer and vowed he would get justice for Claire and her father Jackson. At the beginning of his junior year Jacob would be training in Mixed Martial Arts behind his sister Haley's back causing a rift in the siblings. On his 18th birthday Jacob reunited with Claire but at the time he was dating Rachel. While at The Citadel Jacob played for the school's football team and took them to the state championship three times in a row before he left for Tree Hill High and was also apart of the professional wrestling club. At the age of nine Jacob meets his childhood best friend Bevin Mirskey who claim to be just friends but everyone does not see it that way. Personality Jacob is considered by many to be a innocent kid with good grades and a good sense of humor amoung the Tree Hill community. He has shown to really love his family especially his older sisters Haley, Quinn and Taylor. Jacob can get attached to people who have been his life one prime example is his older sisters and best friends Brooke and Claire. While he managed to get into Tree Hill High he was really nice to cheer captain Brooke Davis who gave him a shoulder to cry on when he was really sad about something. If Jacob was made angry he would stand around and decide to fight back unlike those who won't one prime example is Nathan in season one when Nathan pushed him too far by insulting him and Lucas. Jacob can be overprotective of his sisters and friends namely most of the other main characters. Character Arc Season 1 Jacob James is a high school student with attention deficit disorder living with his parents Lydia and Jimmy as well as his older sister Haley. Once Jacob came to Karen's Cafe to chat with Lucas he was ambushed into joining the Ravens basketball team since he is a semi-good player but refuses because of Nathan being on the team and how Nathan is treating Lucas. It is still shown that he misses his best friend Claire but at the time he had new found feelings for Bevin Mirskey a cheerleader who shows interest in Jacob. Half of the time after school Jacob would go to spend some time with his best friend Lucas and his mother Karen. Sometime later during the 1st season though not explained Jacob is now dating Bevin. During a conversation with Brooke in an episode Jacob recalls meeting her freshman year and thought she was the second most prettiest girl next to his best friend Claire. At the sparkle classic Jacob went on to help Brooke and her group to win but would not win though Jacob was awarded "best coach ever" and an honorary picture with his best friend. Jacob would later reflect on his time at The Citadel when he remembers the news papers showed him and his teammates on the football team winning the state championship three times. During season one Jacob hardly trusted Nathan with Haley because he was afraid Nathan would break Haley's heart but eventually grew fond of Nathan and thought of Nathan as a little brother. Sometime eventually throughout the season Jacob joins the Ravens basketball team at the request of Nathan who was now Jacob's best friend. Jacob would later challenge Nathan to a football game where he and his team would defeat Nathan 30-6 Trivia *Jacob is autistic. *He has feelings for his best friend Claire Watson. *During the nightmare of the school shooting Jacob is fatally shot and is sent to the hospital. *He's been a relationship with three girls, Bevin Mirskey, Rachel Gatina and Claire Watson. *After losing Claire in season six Jacob gave up on life and tried attempting suicide by either hanging or shooting himself. *During the events of Low Day Jacob remembered when Claire told him she loved him before she died and she wanted him to be happy. *Jacob learned Brooke was jealous of Jacob's relationships with Bevin, Rachel and Claire. *He loves spending time with Brooke and his friends. *Jacob realized he had deep feelings for Brooke instead of Claire. *Soon after Claire's death Jacob began a relationship with Brooke. *His nicknames for Brooke are the Brookie monster and Brookie bear. *He later notices the note that Claire wrote to him about marrying Brooke if she died. *When Jacob broke his leg he had it signed by Brooke, Lucas and Nathan. Category:Blog posts